


gossip man

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Gossip.





	gossip man

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. Shuuhei is the name of Kouji’s character in Rinne no Ame, a drama SP where he and YamaYuu are brothers. Shuuhei is autistic and I’m going to hell for this.

“If we act in any more dramas together, people are going to get _ideas_ ,” Yuusuke says in a serious voice as he greets his costar for the fourth time in two years.

“Good thing we get along,” Kouji mutters around a donut as he eyes his script. At least they’re not playing brothers this time.

It’s bad enough that Yuusuke sometimes calls him Shuuhei when they’re alone. Yuusuke thinks it’s hilarious, the way Kouji cringes and pushes him away, but he can never actually push him _all_ the way away and usually ends up pulling him closer by whatever part of his shirt he’d been gripping. For the past six months, they’ve been ‘getting along’ just fine.

The media is an interesting thing. It finds you when you hide, it makes up stories if you keep quiet, but it does absolutely nothing when you go on a date with your boyfriend in broad daylight and openly spend the night at his place. Since Tumbling, the two of them have just been cast aside as another pair of inseparable homeboys, like Shirota Yuu and that sparkly boyband guy. As long as they don’t make out in the middle of the street, no one is really concerned with them.

It’s kind of unnerving. Kouji wonders if he’d be more enthusiastic about this… whatever this is if there was that thrill of being caught, sneaking around with stolen kisses on the windowsill and shit. He imagines Yuusuke in an all black ninja outfit and snorts in laughter, earning a raised eyebrow from the man next to him on the red leather couch on their new drama set.

“What’s so funny?” Yuusuke asks flatly. “The script isn’t that amusing.”

“It’s nothing,” Kouji dismisses quickly, giving Yuusuke an inconspicuous poke to the thigh so he won’t get the wrong idea. “I was thinking about ninjas.”

“Ninjas?” Yuusuke makes a face at his script. “That would make this better. Nothing actually _happens_ in this drama.”

The director breezes in right then and bows to both of them. “There’s a last minute change to the show,” he says in a rushed voice, like if he talks fast enough then no one will have a chance to be mad at him. “The producer wants to go in a different direction with your characters, due to the increasing popularity of this kind of thing. The writers are basically going to do some add-ins, but I need to know if you’re both going to be okay with it first.”

Kouji blinks, and he’s pretty sure that Yuusuke is doing the same thing next to him. “Okay with… what?”

Something like a deflated balloon sounds from the man standing before them. “BL.”

Another blink.

“Not the whole focus, obviously,” the directer goes on. “Just a few scenes scattered throughout to attract interest. Nothing will really come of it in the character development.”

Kouji chances a glance to the side, where Yuusuke is already shrugging at him.

“Fine with me,” Kouji finally says, his eyes lingering on Yuusuke’s a second too long before putting on his game face. “I’ll do my best.”

“Me too,” Yuusuke adds. “My manager has been hassling me to do BL for years. She will be pleased.”

The director’s face lights up like he’s just been granted a death row pardon. “I look forward to working with both of you! See you on set!”

As he runs off, Kouji’s attention returns to Yuusuke, whose lips are turning up into a smirk. “You’re really okay with this?”

“We should practice,” Yuusuke says instead, then grabs Kouji by the face.


End file.
